Love Triforce
by Twiloft
Summary: The pairing is Skylight ( Twilight Link x Sky Link a.k.a. Linkcest ), Zelink (Sky Zelda with Sky Link), and Ghiraskylight ( Ghirahim x Sky Link x Twilight Link )! Contains yaoi, regular, and LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! When Twilight Link ends up in Skyloft, he meets someone very like him, and will a special morning for Link and Zelda change their lives?
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

**A/N: This is not my first fanfiction, I have another account, but I didn't want to write this story on the same account with a train wreck, and when I say train wreck, I mean a REALLY bad one, but enough of that! I hope you like this story. A video on Youtube called, "Futuristic Lover" inspiried me to write this. I didn't know what it was, and didn't expect a video like that, and it really shocked me at 0:25 and I screamed my head off and ran away, but then I wanted to watch it again for some reason, so I watched it again, and again, and again, and- you get the idea. I started to actually like this pairing, then I started to LOVE it! Whenever I don't feel like writing, I watch this a couple of times, and I start wanting to write again! So if it weren't for that video, this story wouldn't be here. Just look up, "Futuristic Lover Link" and it'll pop up in there. So, yeah, go watch it. Anyway, enjoy! (or not)**

** Pairing: Link (from Skyward Sword) x Link (from Twilight Princess)**

** CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SKYWARD SWORD AND TWILIGHT PRINCESS**

** (I'll just refer to Link from Skyward Sword as "Sky Link" and Link from Twilight Princess as "Twilight Link")**

** Twilight Link's POV**

I jumped and stabbed the Master Sword into Ganondorf as he screamed. He said, "Don't think this is over" or something like that. Pfft. I think it's over cause your dead. After that, I ran on top of a hill and saw Midna and she was different. She looked like some sort of evolved Midna, then after, Midna, Princess Zelda, and I went to the Mirror Chamber. Midna said, "See you later". Yeah right! She destroyed the only possible way to her world! More like, "See you _never_!" So, yeah, that was a pretty sad moment...but that was yesterday! Now that I'm done being hero and all, I can do whatever I want, so I decided to go to the Temple of Time and just look around the place.

I walked in and looked around the place. I walked deeper into the temple. I looked around, and noticed something I never had before; a hole! I crawled in and it took me a while until I got to the other end. I looked around and couldn't see anything, it was so dark. I reached for my lantern only to remember I didn't have any oil on me. I started running until I didn't feel the ground anymore, then I realized I fell into a pit. I kept falling and falling until I saw the sky, sun, and clouds above me.

_Oh no...I died and went to heaven!_

Then, way earlier then I expected,, I hit solid ground.

**Sky Link's POV**

I flew around on my crimson loftwing until I spotted something falling from the sky. I kept watching, until I realized it was a person, and they hit Skyloft. I flew over quickly and saw a crowd gathered around where the person fell. Everyone was saying things like, "Is he okay?", "What happened?" and, "Wake up, Link!". I walked up to the crowd and said, "I'm right here!".

Everyone turned around and saw me, and had confused looks on their faces. "What?". Everyone stepped back and let me see the person, and my eyes widened as I noticed the person looked just like me. "How? What? Who is tha- huh?". Gaepora walked in and saw him. "This is a bit strange...", Gaepora thought out loud. "But no matter who he is, he needs care. Link, go get a red potion and come back here with it.". I nodded and ran to the bazaar.

I gave 20 rupees to the potion shop lady and filled my bottle with red potion. I headed back to where the Wing Ceremony was held. Ah...the Wing Ceremony. I remember when I won, Zelda jumped off of Skyloft and I caught her then I flew us over to the top of the Goddess Statue where we almost- I forgot the thought and remembered I had a delivery to make.

I reached where Gaepora, the crowd, and my look-alike were. I handed the potion to Gaepora and he took it and gave it to the unconscious stranger. Soon after, he woke up and looked around.

**Twilight Link's POV**

I saw a crowd of people around me, and they all looked concerned. "Where...am I?", I asked. "You're in Skyloft!", one of them answered. I stood up and surveyed the area. There were trees, houses, giant birds- wait, _giant birds_?! "What is that?!" "Oh! You've never seen a loftwing before?", a man with giant white eyebrows asked. I looked around more and noticed we were in the sky. "And how are we in the sky?!" "I'll explain it all to you in my headquarters..."

So apparently, I some how ended up in the past. There's someone named Link, who looks exactly like me, but...more..._handso-_er...anyway, I'm staying in the Knight Academy in Link's room, until I find a way to get back home.

It was getting dark outside, so I went to my room, only to find Link in there. "Um...are you sleeping here?", I asked awkwardly. "Uh...yeah. Why?" "Well...th-the headmaster told me to stay in h-here, meaning I s-sleep here too." "Oh, really?" "Yeah...so..." I couldn't think straight, looking into his beatiful blue eyes. "I'm not saying you have to leave or anything...it's just that..." Then I looked down, not knowing what to say.

**Sky Link's POV**

_Does he have a crush on me or something? Why is he acting like this?_

It didn't disgust me though, because I liked him too. "So your saying you want to sleep with me? There's not a lot of room on my bed, but you could sleep on the floor." "Ok. But first, [lemme take a selfie (jk)] I'm going to the restroom. Be right back, okay?" "Okay.", and he left, closing the door behind him. I can't believe it! He obviously likes me! I should tell him that I like him too. My heart fluttered at the thought of him. He was so dreamy. His eyes, his hair, his skin, his voice, his...body. I really liked him. I was so happy right now, I could explode.

He came back in, and I nearly pounced on him, but I restrained myself. "Um...L-link..." "Yeah?" "I...um...I..." This is harder than I thought! "You what?" "I...I...like you..." I whispered the last part, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hear me. "What? I couldn't hear that last part." "Um...nevermind...goodnight." "Are you sure?" It took me while to answer. "Yeah...I'm sure..." "Okay then, goodnight.", then he went to lie down on the floor. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, knowing someone I liked was sleeping in the same room as me.

~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~

I was getting sleepy, and my eyes were half-closed. I tried to sleep, when I felt weight on me, and my eyes shot open, to see Link on top of me. I looked up at him, and saw an affectionate look in his eyes. He laid down on me, still looking me in the eye. He started to stroke my hair, and I smiled tiredly at him, giving him the same look. He put his arms around my neck, then laid his head down on my chest. I stroked his back, and put my arms around him. I could feel his body heat through his tunic. He felt so warm, like a blanket, but a special blanket. My heart beat quickened as I felt him wrap his legs around me, and I did the same. Now, I knew he liked me. There's no other explanation for a boy to do this to another boy, or anyone! He definitely liked me. I could feel his heart beating on me. I smiled to myself, and closed my eyes._  
_

_ I could definitely sleep now..._

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I know it's short, but there will be more! Just tell me if you liked it or not, if there are any other stories with this pairing, if you want me to read any of your stories or someone else's, if you have any questions, suggestions, ideas, or anything else, PM me! I'd be happy to hear what you have to say! The next chapter will probably be soon, because this one took me 6 hours to do, so until next time! ****~Twiloft**


	2. Chapter 2- Zelda

***sirens* *people screaming, panicing, and running around in town on fire* Drone rolling around: LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT- Guy running around: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *Guy runs away screaming* Drone: *rolls closer to camera* LEMON ALERT LEMON ALER- *off-air screen***

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

**Twilight Link's POV**

I woke up, and felt heat underneath me. I lifted my head up, and saw Link sleeping under me. I smiled at him, and stroked his hair. He still had his legs wrapped around me, so I didn't move. I ran my hand down his side, and up again. I hoped that he did what he did last night because he liked me, and not that he was too tired to realize the situation.

He woke up, blinking his eyes, and looked up at me slowly.

**Sky Link's POV**

I looked up, and I saw him, Link. I was glad that it wasn't some crazy dream I had. It was real. He really slept on top of me, and he didn't leave me. He stayed. I sheepishly took my legs away from around his waist and set them back on the bed. His legs were still straddling my hips though. "Link-", we both said at the same time. We just laughed nervously and blushed a little. "You go first.", I decided to say. "Okay...um...I like you..." "You think it isn't obvious enough?" We both laughed together then I said, "I like you too." "Really?!" "Yeah! Why else would I have slept with you in such a position?" We both laughed again. "Oh yeah...sorry about that...I kinda let my body do what it wanted to...well not all, but something close to what it wants to do." I blushed more, after hearing that. "Oh, and what was it that you wanted to do, exactly?", I asked teasingly. "I rather show you, then tell you." I blushed more, as I heard his voice purr as he said those words.

He leaned into my face, having the same look he had last night. He leaned in so close, that our noses were almost touching. He stopped moving, and my heart was racing, knowing his next action. He leaned in, tilting his head, and kissed me. I began to blush more, and my heart wouldn't slow down. His eyes flickered shut, and so did mine. He moved his lips against mine, and I felt on fire. I started to wrap my legs around him again, and he started to tangle his hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around him, and started to pull on his hair. He moaned, and pulled on mine, then we broke apart for air.

We were both breathing hard, and he started to take his tunic off. Next thing I knew, he was shirtless. He started to kiss me again, and he tangled his hands in my hair again. At some point, he took my hat off and I didn't even realize until now. I took his hat off, and started to do the same. We broke for air again, and he started taking my tunic, chain mail, and undershirt off. He started to pull my pants down, until we heard a knock on the door.

We both froze in place, and started to silently panic. "Just a minute!", I shouted to the person outside of the door. He quickly got off of me, and gathered our clothes. We started to put them back on, and ended up mixing each other's clothes. He was wearing my tunic and chain mail, while I was wearing his tunic. "Go hide under the bed!", I mouthed to him. He ran and crawled under my bed. I opened the door and saw Zelda waiting there. "Oh hi, Zel! What brings you here?", I asked. "Oh hi, Link! I was just wondering if you would like to go out flying today." "Sure, I'd love to! I'll be out in a minute!" "Okay! See you at the waterfall!", and then there were two. I closed the door and said, "You can come out now!". Link came out from under the bed. "I need my clothes back, and so do you." He took off my tunic and chain mail and handed them to me. I took off his tunic and gave it to him.

** Twilight Link's POV**

After we finished changing, I asked, "Who was that and what did they want?". "That was my best friend, Zelda, and she wants to go out flying with me." A pang of jealousy hit my heart. "And what did you say?" "I told her yes. You wanna come with us?" Then the jealousy turned into romantic thoughts. "Of course!" Then we left out the door, and out to our destination.

~~~~~At Our Destination~~~~~

We stopped at a secret area, behind a waterfall, and we saw Zelda there. Link ran up to her and hugged her. The jealousy was really hitting me when I watched her hug back. I made an angry face and growled a bit as I watched them stay like that for a while. They wouldn't separate, so I decided to help them. "Ahem!" They jolted away from each other and stared at me. "Are we going to fly, or hug each other all day?", I asked sarcastically. They both blushed, and looked at each other, laughing nervously. "Oh, yeah. We probably should go.", Zelda answered. "Yeah..." "Well, are we going to go, or what?", I asked impatiently. They both nodded. They both whistled and a crimson loftwing and a lavender loftwing flew over by them and landed. Link petted the crimson loftwing while Zelda petted the lavender loftwing. "Do you have a loftwing?", Zelda asked. "Oh, no. I'm...new here." "I'm taking him on my loftwing.", Link answered.

_Yes! I'm flying with Link! Yes!_

Link mounted the creature then I followed shortly after. Zelda mounted her loftwing and we took off.

I felt so alive right now. I could feel the wind in my hair while Link was behind me, with his arms around me. He was so romantic. Zelda flew over to us and smiled at Link. I'm guessing Link smiled back because she blushed a little and looked down. I was getting mad at Link because we just made out, and now he's getting fluffy with Zelda. I tilted my body away from her, causing the bird to fly us away from her. Link took his arms away from me, which caused me to turn around. He had a mad questioning look on his face. "Why are you getting all fluffy with her?" "I'm not getting fluffy with her!" "You so are." Am not!" I laughed and turned away from him to face forward. "Why does it matter to you? We aren't dating." "We made out! And you know I like you and you like me!" "That doesn't mean we're together." "Grrr..." Then it was silent. "What happened to Zelda?", I asked. We looked around for her and spotted her leaving. "Over there!", Link shouted. He directed his loftwing over to her and landed next to her, back at the secret area. He dismounted his loftwing and so did I. The loftwing took off back into the sky.

**Sky Link's POV**

I walked over to Zelda and saw she was crying. My heart broke at the sight. It reminded me of when she was crying at the temple. "What's wrong?", I asked, my voice full of sadness and concern. "I- I shouldn't have asked you to come here...I'm sorry...", she said, looking up with tear-filled eyes. I wanted to hug her, to hold her, to comfort her some how. I wanted to help her, to make her stop crying. I couldn't restrain myself, the urge was too strong. I hugged her, and she cried in my shoulder. She hugged back. My heart broke to see her so sad. I pet her back soothingly, and she stopped crying. I spoke into her ear, still hugging her, "Why would you be sorry?" "I can't tell you..." "Why not?" "Because it's a secret..." "You can tell me anything, Zelda." "Well, you're the exact person I won't tell..." Then it hit me. I knew exactly what she meant. She had a crush on me. I had a crush on her too. Ever since we were little. She had always been cute, but as she got older, she became pretty, then beautiful. "Please tell me,_ please_." "I'm not sure how you would react... that's why I won't tell you. You might hate me forever and leave..." Are you kidding me?! I love her! I would do anything for her! I would never hate her or leave her if it was my choice! Then, not paying attention, "I love you, Zel..."

_ Wait... did I say that out loud?!_

I heard her gasp and hug me tighter. "I love you too, Link... that's exactly what I wanted to tell you..." I could feel her heart racing on my chest, and I felt my own start to race. "Link?", Zelda asked, still hugging me. "Yeah?" "C-could we go back t-to your r-room?" I knew where this was heading, and I turned red at the thought, and smiled to myself. "Of course..."

~~~~~Back at the Academy~~~~~

I held Zelda's hand as we walked through the Knight Academy until we reached my room. She sat down on my bed and I locked the door. I sat down next to her, and I took her hand in mine.

_This is what you've always dreamed of...she's yours now, and no one can disturb you..._

I looked up at her, and she was smiling at me. She knew what was I thinking, and no doubt she approved it. I helped Zelda up only to sit her down again in my lap. I stroked her sides and earned a giggle from her. I gave her the same look I gave to Link, and she returned the gaze. I leaned in close to her so that our noses were touching. I stopped my movements and asked seriously, "Do you want me to show you how I feel?" "Yes, Link." Then I used the same technique Link had used and kissed her. Our eyes both flickered shut at the same time and my arms around her waist pulled her closer to me and I closed the space between us. Her body heat was so warm and her dress felt so soft, it was just amazing. I gave in to myself and bucked my hips forward and she moaned. We both broke for air and looked at each other panting. I was actually pretty shocked that I would do such an action with Zelda. I watched as she tried to catch her breath then she hugged me and I hugged her back. I breathed in her scent of lavender and loftwing. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I actually caught myself continuously bucking my hips into her.

_ Great. Now she's gonna think I'm some weird sicko..._

But the last thing I ever thought Zelda would do, happened. She actually was returning the actions as she held onto me. We kept bucking our hips and grinding 'ourselves' together as we started panting. I started moaning as I bucked harder and faster. She started moaning and griped onto me tighter and she squeezed me in what I thought was a desperate hug. "LINK!", I heard her scream, and she stopped moving and soon after, I screamed, "ZELDA!", and I stopped moving as I finished myself in my pants. I was panting again and so was Zelda, and I heard her whisper into my ear, "I love you, Link..." "I love you too, Zelda..."

Her grip on me faded away, and I got scared. I looked at her on my shoulder and saw her sleeping happily. I smiled at her and laid down on my bed, taking her with me. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I could feel her heart beating on mine as I cuddled with her on top of me.

_ I hugged her and wrapped my legs around her as I prepared for a deep sleep..._


	3. Chapter 3- Zelink

**Guy: THE LEMON! IT'S BACK! AHH! *runs away screaming* *giant lemon with robot legs crushes skyscrapers* *lemon robot picks up a tower then throws it across the city* Drone: LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALE- *off-air screen***

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

**Twilight** **Link's POV**

I stayed up all night thinking about Link and I as a couple, if we were meant to be, or if all of this was just a mistake. It became morning sooner than I thought. Time flies by when you think. So I decided to go back to my room and get at least a little sleep in. I can't just not sleep. I walked to the Knight Academy and almost fell asleep on my way there. I was _so _tired. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. So I resulted to knocking.

**Sky Link's POV**

I woke up to loud knocking on the door. I saw Zelda was still on top of me and smiled. The knocking faded away. I saw her and hugged her and went back to sleep, but woke up to banging on the door like someone was trying to break it. Who ever was ruining my sleep was going to pay. I carefully took Zelda off of me so I wouldn't wake her up. I stood up, stretched, and yawned. I unlocked the door and opened it to see a mad Link there. "What?", I asked, wondering what was his deal. "Why did you lock the door?", he asked, still mad. "Oh...I locked it because...I locked it because...", I didn't want to know what would happen if he knew I slept with her...but there was no hiding the sleeping body in my bed. "You locked it because what?" "Because..." I really had no way out of this, did I?

Then he pushed me out of the way and stormed into my room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Zelda sleeping in my bed. "Wh-what is _she _doing here?" Then I realized that there was no need to hide it because Link and I weren't in a relationship. "She's here because I slept with her.", I said proudly. "You- slept with her?", he said like I was lying. "Yes.", I said, still at the door. "...Well...it's certainly been nice hanging out here, but I'm just gonna leave now! Bye!", he said, sarcastically and cheerfully. Then he left out the door.

I sighed and closed the door, locking it again. I turned around to look at Zelda and walked over to her and decided she had to wake up and know what happened. "Zelda...Zelda...wake up...", I said as I shook her softly. She turned and looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Good morning...Link..." My heart fluttered at those words. Those were the exact words she told me when I woke her up from the crystal she had slept in for thousands of years. I scooped her up in my arms and she giggled. She hugged me and I hugged her back, then the unexpected happened. I bucked my hips into her again.

_ What is wrong with me?!_

I pulled away from her and said, "S-sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me lately...your just so pretty...I couldn't help myself..." "It's okay, Link. I understand. You're experiencing new feelings that you're not used to." She was so nice. She was so perfect. I just wanted to be inside of her. I bucked my hips again and blushed. "S-sorry again..." "Why are you sorry? I didn't say that I didn't like it..." Then I bucked my hips twice this time. "Although I'd prefer if you do that to me where I like it, and not my back." I moaned, then I bucked my hips again. I nodded and positioned her so she was sitting in my lap.

I held onto her bottom as I gazed into her eyes and noticed they were full of lust for me. I bucked my hips and used the extra force I had and caused her to moan. I didn't want to lose her yet, so I resulted to kissing her. My hands traveled up to the back of her head and I pet her. I hugged her closer and felt her body heat on me. I started to pet her back and hug her closer. I started to squeeze her when we broke for air. I took my tunic, chain mail, and undershirt off while she stared at me. I returned to her when I felt her hands travel down to my pants. I gasped and noticed she wanted to do it with me, here, and_ now._ I definitely approved but laid her down on my bed before we continued.

She started to slowly pull my pants down and I gasped as I realized where this could take us. I had to act fast before my body took over me, nothing made sense, and I would just do without thinking. I closed my eyes tightly as the cool air hit me. "Z-zelda?" "Yes?", she asked, observing me, obviously interested in it. "Are y-you sure you want to go through this? Y-you c-could get p-p-pregnant...a-and your too young for that, and wh-what would your f-father think? H-he would kill me if he found out." Then she looked up at me. "Oh...right..." Then I was disappointed because I really wanted to be in her. "Oh! I just remembered that there is a potion that prevents that from happening! I'll have to go get one though. I don't have one because I never expected we would be in this situation. I'll be right back though!" "Okay, as long as we're safe..." I got off of her and she left my room. I locked the door again and laid on my bed.

I was still hanging out, but I didn't really care, because she would be back. She will be back...

**Zelda's POV**

I walked upstairs to my room, and went inside. I got a couple of rupees and went to the Bazaar.

~~~~~At the Bazaar~~~~~

I walked to the Potion Shop and realized she might ask why I would want such a potion. I hoped she wouldn't. "C-could I have a L-love Potion?", I asked nervously. "Oh, that's for when you want to show someone you love them but don't want to have a baby in the process. You don't need that, dear. They aren't for little kids like you.", she said, patting my head. "I'm not a little kid! I'm 18!" "Oh, really? Well then, who's the special someone?" I knew this would happen... "Could I just buy the potion?" "Only after you tell me who he is." Grrr... "It's no one. I just wanted to be safe if anything ever did happen.", I lied. There was a special someone waiting in their room, probably thinking about me now. "Oh, well in that case, that will be 30 rupees then." I handed her the money, and dipped my bottle in. I put the cork back in and ran out of the place.

_I'm coming, Link!_

**Sky Link's POV**

I was daydreaming about Zelda until I heard a knock on the door. Zelda! I opened it right away to see Link there. Well this just got interesting... His eyes ran down my body and blushed to see me like this. I quickly hid behind the door. "I just came to ask if you wanted to have a swordfight...but you're obviously busy...", then he walked away. I slammed the door and locked it again. I had to get my mind back together after what just happened. I heard another knock and opened it slowly to see Zelda there. I quickly let her in and saw she had a red potion with pink hearts floating in it.

_Now we can get started..._

I slammed the door and locked it quickly. "How do you use it?", I asked. "I drink the potion, and it lasts for a day." "Well that's easy." I watched her drink it and felt myself get hard, realizing I was getting closer to being in her. Zelda looked down at me and blushed. "Um...wow...I didn't realize I was capable of doing that to you...", she said, still looking down at me. "Actually, I go crazy whenever I'm not with you. I really hated my quest because I was without you for so long...", I said honestly, looking down. "So...are you ready, Link?" I looked back up and saw she was looking at me. "I should be asking you that.", I said, backing her up against the bed. She sat down and was at eye level with me. She blushed and looked up at me. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" I smiled then answered, "_Maaaaybe..._" She laughed then grabbed my waist and took us both down on the bed.

I was surprised and ended up falling on her, and couldn't control myself and started to buck her into the bed, even though she was still wearing her dress. I made both of us moan, and stopped myself because I remembered I wanted to be in her, and I couldn't lose her yet. I lightly tugged at her dress, as if I was asking her if I could take it off for her. She nodded and I lifted the dress over her head and looked at her half-naked body. I moaned and hugged her so I could feel her body up against mine. She hugged me back and I felt her hands trail down to my pants. She pulled them down slowly, and I moaned and kissed her. She pulled them all the way down and I kicked them off, not caring where they went. She pulled my green boxers off and I kicked them off too. I was completely exposed and I decided it was her turn. I stroked her sides, and she moaned and I bucked my hips again. Then I decided to try something new. I leaned down and stroked her with my hard self from the bottom of her stomach, to her chest, which caused her to moan and opened her legs wide. "S-stop t-teasing me...", she breathed out from under me.

She lifted herself up with her legs, and her lower half met mine, and she started to rub herself against me. We were both moaning and panting, until I decided to stop her. "STOP!", I breathed out, still panting. She stopped, and lowered herself down. I tried to catch my breath, and when I did, I started to take her bra off her. She opened her legs again and I took her bra off completely. I saw that her nipples were hard, and I kissed them. She moaned and started to squirm. I decided it was time to stop messing around, and do her now. I trailed my hands down her body, and stopped at her hips. "Are you ready, Zel?", I asked, looking up at her. "Of course I am. I'm more ready than ever.

I pulled her underwear down quickly, and tossed it aside. I looked down at her, and saw a line going down. I positioned myself and rammed myself in. She cried out, "LINK!" and started to cry. I bent down and kissed her, hoping her pain would go away soon. She wrapped her arms around me, and stopped crying. "I'm so sorry, Zelda...I didn't mean to hurt you...", I said, pulling away from her. I laid down on her and hugged her. I stroked her sides, until I heard, "You can move now, Link. I feel better." I got up and took myself out until only the tip was in. Then I went back in slowly. She moaned a bit, and I started to quicken my pace a bit. She started to grip onto me, then said, "Faster, Link." I started going fast and heard her moan loudly. The pleasure was unbearable for me, and I started to ram myself into her. I started panting then I panted out, "Z-zelda..." I went faster and faster, heard, "L-link!" I moaned, hearing her scream my name. It was like she was begging for more. I went even faster and gave her all my strength and energy.

~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~

"Z-zelda!" "Link!" "Zelda!" "Link!" "ZELDA!" "LINK!" Then I collapsed on her, and ended myself inside of her and tried to catch my breath. I pulled myself out of her and started to feel sleepy. "Link?", I heard Zelda whisper. "Yes, Zelda?" "I love you.", my heart warmed up at those words. "I love you too, Zel. I'll never leave you again." "Do you promise?" "I promise you." "Link?" "Yeah?" "Do you really mean it when you say that you love me?" "Of course I do! I'll tell you that for the rest of my life and it will never get old. It will still mean that I love you." "Can you say it again? I love hearing you say it." "I love you." She smiled and closed her eyes. I smiled and kissed her then cuddled with her on top of her. I went to sleep myself, as I got tired. I had one thought in my mind, and hoped it would bring me sweet dreams.

_"I love you, Zel, and I would never leave you again."_

**D'aww...well that was a sweet ending... Well, leave reviews well, because there aren't any on here at the time even though the story has 230 views! C'mon! At least one of you leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Peace-filled Day- or is it?

**Guy: AHH! *lemon-bot throws another tower, hitting a car and sets the car alarm off* Drone: LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMO- *off-air screen***

**~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~**

**Sky Link's POV**

I woke up to loud banging on the door, again. I looked down and saw Zelda. Then I remembered what happened last night. "Link! Open the door!" I knew that voice all too well. It was my incarnation...what does _he _want? I carefully took myself off of Zelda, then put all my clothes on. I opened the door and saw him waiting there, tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

_This joker again?!_

"Why did you lock this door again?" "I had 'it' with Zelda. You would lock the door too, wouldn't you?", I said, like it wasn't obvious enough. I was tired of this guy, always bugging Zelda and me. But there was one problem. I still had a crush on him.

"You _had it_ with her?! Have you completely forgotten about us?!" "There was never an 'us'.", I snapped, and slammed the door on him.

_**Ohhhh...**_

**Twilight Link's POV**

I felt my heart shatter, as I was just told by the love of my life that there was never an 'us'. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I ran away, crying. I ran past Pipit, and heard him say, "Hey- Ohh...poor guy...what happened to him?" I kept running and running, until I reached a cave and ran inside. I wept in there for a while, trying to get over my broken heart.

~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~

I stopped crying and pulled myself together. I didn't need him. What I really needed was sleep. I ran back to Link's room, or what is supposed to be my room, and knocked again. No response. I pressed my ear up against the door and heard, "Oh, Link!", crashing into the wall, "Z-zelda...", crash, what is that...smacking? Then I realized they were making out. Didn't see that one coming... I knocked harder, then heard silence, and saw Link answer the door, with seriously messed up hair, and his face was red. "Now what?", he asked, sounding really annoyed, which, I'm pretty sure he was, because I would. "I need to sleep here. This is my room, too!" He looked back at Zelda, then said, holding up one finger, "Hold on a minute." Then he closed the door.

**Sky Link's POV**

"Zelda?" "Yes?" "Link needs to sleep in here, my incarnation, Link." "Oh, really? Well...oh! We can go to my room!" "That's a great idea!" I went back to the door and opened it wide. "Go ahead.", I said, gesturing him to go in. He walked in and laid on the bed, and closed his eyes. My heart melted, seeing him like that. I just wanted to pounce on him, rip his clothes off, and- "Come on, Link!", Zelda called, out the door already. "Coming!" I closed the door and ran up the stairs to Zelda's room. I went in, then Zelda, then I closed the door and locked it. Zelda was already on the bed, and I actually did pounce on her. I kissed her, petting her, and she did the same to me. She started to buck me, and I knew she wanted this as badly as I did, too.

I got off her, got completely undressed, as she undressed herself on the bed. We both threw our clothes, and I pounced on her again, and couldn't wait anymore. I entered her quickly, and started ramming myself into her. "Z-zelda!" "Link!" "Ze-zelda!" "Link!" "ZELDA!" "LINK!" I rammed her into her bed, and pushed her down into it by her shoulders. We kept calling each other's names, and all that mattered in the world was us. I knew that, and so did Zelda. We were meant for each other. I loved her, and she loved me. She was the other half of my heart. She was the missing piece in my puzzle. She was the sheath of my sword. I released myself inside of her, when it hit me.

She didn't take another potion. She could become pregnant. She could be a mother, I could be a father. We could have a child. Her father would kill me! I'm dead. I am sooo dead. I collapsed on top of her and my brain panicked while my body basked in the afterglow. I really couldn't ask her in my current state, so I just laid on her, peacefully.

Eventually got dressed after a nap I had with her, and she did the same. Anything I was panicking about earlier was forgotten, and I asked her a different question. "Zelda?" "Yes?" "Does your dad know about us?" "How could he? I haven't left your room since after riding our loftwings together!" "Well, what do you think he would say?" "I think he would tie you up, hang you upside-down, then beat you with a whip!" I gasp-squeaked at that image. She laughed. "I'm just kidding! He loves you! He thinks of you as his son!" Then I sighed, relieved. "Can we tell him then?" "Sure, okay!" She grabbed my hand, and we both stood up from the bed we were sitting on, and walked to his quarters.

We both walked in, still holding hands, standing close to each other. "Father?" Gaepora was looking at his bookshelf, and turned around to see Zelda. "Ahh! Zelda!-", he said, holding his arms out for a hug, "And Link here too? What is it?" I turned to Zelda, and we both looked down, blushing slightly, and laughing nervously. Zelda looked up and said, "Father, we have something to tell you..." "Well, tell me!" We both looked at each other, and I looked at Gaepora. "Sir, I am...well..." "Spit it out, boy!", he said excitedly. "We decided to become..." "A couple.", Zelda finished for me. "Yes, we are in love, and decided to become a couple."

Gaepora smiled, and started to cry. He came up to me, and hugged me, squeezing me tightly, until I couldn't move. He hugged Zelda, then hugged us together. "I always hoped for this day! I always thought you two were perfect for each other! I'm so happy for you two! Now go! Be happy together! You have my blessing!" Did not expect that at all... "Thank you father!", Zelda said, hugging him. We both ran out the doors, to have a nice day in Skyloft,_ outside_ for a change.

We walked along the path that lead to the town, while Zelda and I held hands. We were going to tell everyone that we were a couple, just so people could know. It was Zelda's idea. I rather just go to that bench by the edge of Skyloft, and be alone with her, doing other things. I guess we could do that after. We were already in town by now, and people were staring, and started to cheer and awe. I guess they already got the idea. A lot of people started to come out of houses and do the same. We made it across town, and everyone knew by now.

_That was a lot easier than I thought!_

We sat down at the bench I wanted to sit at. Zelda rested her head on my shoulder, and I rested my head on her's. We both sighed in content, and relaxed for once. I never felt so care-free, happy, and relaxed. I was so busy saving Zelda and the world, I never got to relax. None of that mattered now. That was the past. What matters is the future and now, then it hit me. Gaepora was so happy to hear that we became a couple! He would definitely not kill me if he knew Zelda was possibly pregnant with _my_ baby. He would be excited as well, proud, even! This changed everything. We would have a child, get married, and live happily ever after. I can't believe I would become a father, and Zelda would be a mother! I was so happy right now. My future and present were both right next to me.

Soft snoring brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at my shoulder and saw Zelda sleeping. I smiled warmly and rested my head on hers again, and slept myself. I didn't question why I was always tired, because I always slept with Zelda. I loved sleeping with her. I don't know how I slept by myself. If I ever slept without Zelda now, I would go crazy. I couldn't be without her anymore, because she was my everything.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

I woke up, and fell on my right side. It caught me by surprise and I panicked. Zelda wasn't next to me anymore. "Zelda?", I called out. I got up and looked left and right. I didn't see her. Then I felt hands on my shoulders and it made me jump. A hand covered my mouth, and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

_The last thing I remember was an evil laugh and Zelda crying for help..._


	5. Chapter 5- Skylight

** Guy: AHH! *Yaoi throws police car across city* Newsman: It appears that Lemon-bot has a new sidekick named, 'Yaoi' who has psychic powers and can trammatize you alongside Lemon-bot. Lets see what locals have to say about it. *walks over to random lady* What is this new sidekick named, 'Yaoi'? Lady: He's ten feet tall, he has robot crab claws for hands, a dark purple glowing orb for a body, and has robot legs just like Lemon-bot! Newsman: Well there you have it! Proof that Yaoi does exist! Newsman, out!**

~~~~~Later~~~~~

**Sky Link's POV**

I woke up on the same bench, and felt pain in the back of my head. I looked and recalled what happened earlier. I stood up quickly, and saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Skychild,_

_I have taken your precious Spirit Maiden to my den. I will keep her there until you come and claim her yourself. I am giving you three days, and if you are late, you can say good-bye to your child. I'll be waiting._

_ ~Lord Ghirahim_

My heart stopped. How did he know? He was going to kill Zelda _an__d_ my child. No, _our _child. I couldn't do this alone though. I needed help, and there's only one person for the job. Link. Ugh. I really liked him even though I'm with Zelda, and I've been so mean to him. He would never help me...but maybe we could work something out that the both of us would like...

~~~~~At the Knight Academy~~~~~

I knocked on my door, and waited for an answer. I heard footsteps then saw Link open the door. "Yes?", he asked, seeming a little mad at the moment. Then I thought of something.

_Zelda isn't here. Link is right in front of me in my bedroom. He wouldn't tell anyone anything happened...this could work._

I pounced on him, knocking both of us to the floor. I kissed him, putting my arms around him. My eyes flickered shut. This is what I wanted. This is what my body wanted. This is what my heart yearned for. I heard a moan, but I don't know who it was from. Our voices were almost identical, but his sounded a bit more younger. I didn't care though, because I felt him bucking me. I moaned as I pulled away from him, and started bucking back. I went back to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away, stopped bucking him, and started taking my clothes off.

He looked more surprised and confused than ever. I inwardly laughed at myself. I took off his clothes and noticed he looked worried now, but he was looking behind me. I turned around and saw Fledge, staring at us through the wide-opened door. We just stared at each other silently. "U-um...don't tell anyone about this...please?", I asked. He nodded and ran away.

Link and I just stared at each other. I eventually got up and closed the door and locked it myself. That really killed the mood. "U-um...sorry about that..." "Mind telling me why you just acted the way you had? I thought you were with Zelda and there was never an 'us'." "Well, I need your help, and I thought that you would help me if I did you...", I admitted. "What is it?" "Zelda got kidnapped by this seriously gay dude and he gave me three days to find her or else she dies." "You say that like it's a bad thing!" "It is!" "But with Zelda gone, we could never be disturbed and maybe have a threesome with that guy- is he hot?" I blushed hard because I thought he looked sexy. "Stop it! This is serious!" "Why are you so worried? You have three days!" "Well...she's...pregnant..." Link gasped, and smiled seductively before saying, "I think you will need to do a lot to get me to help you.", he purred into my ear. "L-like wh-what?" "I want to be inside of you.", he purred again. I moaned at the image, and I nodded.

"Now, lay down on the bed.", he commanded, pointing to my bed. I walked over to the bed and laid down on it. He sat in between my legs, and started to pull my pants down. He took my part in his hand, which made my breath hitch, and he started to pump it. My heart sped up as I felt speechless. All that came out were breathless gasps. I wanted so much more, then he took off my clothes completely. What confused me though, is how he was supposed to get in me. I wasn't a girl. I didn't have a hole. I had a plug. Is he crazy? I opened my eyes, I didn't know they were closed. I saw that Link was completely naked, and I saw him holding three fingers out at me. "Suck.", he commanded. I sucked on the three fingers, and wondered why I was doing this. He took his fingers out. "What was that for, and how are you supposed to get in me? I'm not a girl if you haven't noticed." "Oh, but you look so feminine~" I growled at that comment. "A little feisty, are we?" "Just answer the question!" He scoffed, "You'll see~", he purred. I moaned again. I loved that voice, even though it sounded younger. I still wanted my question to be answered, when I felt something press into my rear.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?!", I panicked. Was he supposed to go in there? I really thought it was crazy, and he started to put his finger in and out. I moaned, as I started feeling pleasure. He put in another finger, and started to open and close them. He was trying to rip me in half, wasn't he? I started to get used to it, until I felt a third finger. I felt so much pain, that I was sure he was going to rip me in half. I eventually got used to it, then I felt his fingers slid out, then something big, that was impossible to be a finger. He was going in. I prepared myself, and he slid himself in, and I moaned. He took himself out until only the tip was in, and he went back in. I moaned really loud this time, and heard him moan too. He did this a couple of times, then picked up his pace a bit. Then a thought came to mind. When we would be screaming each other's names, we would both be screaming, 'Link'.

"L-link...", he panted. "Link!" This was certainly...strange... "Oh, Link...", he panted again. Very strange and confusing... "Deeper, Link! Deeper!" Did I just say that? This is getting out of hand fast... "I'm trying!" Then I felt the most pleasure I have ever felt, but it only lasted for a second. "Link!", I screamed, due to the immense pleasure I had just felt. "D-do that a-again!", I told him, opening my legs wider. He grabbed my waist and forced himself deeper. I felt the pleasure again, then it left, and came back, left, and came back. It was too much for me to bear, but how did I feel pleasure? I currently didn't care at all. I was currently moaning my head off.

Everything was so perfect, when all too soon, I had my release, but there was something wrong, I didn't. I looked up and saw Link covering my tip, and it hurt a lot. "What are you doing?! I need to release! It hurts a lot!", I demanded. "Tell me that you love me." That's it? Was that all?! That wasn't hard at all because I did love him. "I love you." "Use my name." "I love you, Link." "That's better. Now, kiss me." I got up and leaned forward and kissed him, then laid back down. He moved his head down to where his hand was, and he sucked on me. I started to squirm with pleasure as I released in his mouth. He kept sucking on me, and wouldn't stop.

He actually did stop at a point. He started to ram himself into me again, and I remembered he hasn't released himself yet. He took himself out of me, and started to pump himself. What is he planning? Then he released himself all over me, and finally collapsed on me. I felt his seed in between us, and it felt slimy. A few minutes later, I remembered the reason I agreed to do it with him. "Link?" "Yeah, Link?" I inwardly laughed at us having the same name. "Um...nevermind. It can wait till later." I felt his legs wrap around me, and I did the same. We fell asleep together, just like that.

_Just like old times..._


	6. Chapter 6- My Futuristic Lover

**Guy: AHHH! *Lemon-bot squirts lemon juice into people's eyes* *Yaoi shoots people with a trammatize-ray* *people screaming* Drone: LEMON YAOI ALERT LEMON YAOI ALERT LEMON YAOI ALER- *off-air screen***

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

**Twilight Link's POV**

I woke up and felt something sticky under me. I looked down and saw Link naked. So it was real. I did do it with him. I did release myself all over his chest. He did say he loved me. It was all real. I smiled and kissed him. I felt something harden against my thigh. I lifted myself up on both of my hands and looked down. The hard thing I felt was Link. I heard him moan, but he was still sleeping. He started to move his hips under me. I moaned as I felt myself get hard too. He started to get near my hard self, and his started to rub against mine. I moaned loudly, and started bucking myself so I could rub against him. I sat up and straddled his hips, and continued my actions. The pleasure was too much, when suddenly, our tips met.

I moaned so loudly, that I was sure he would wake up. I didn't want him to wake up. Not in a million years. I didn't want this to end. It just felt so amazing. I kept touching my tip with his, and each time I did, I released a loud moan. I didn't care how loud I was at the time, because I was in a world with only Link and me. I started to sweat, and I started getting tired. I kept touching our tips, and he woke up. He looked surprised and confused, and a little freaked out and scared. I didn't stop my actions, because in my world, he was enjoying this as much as I was.

**Sky Link's POV**

I woke up and felt so much pleasure, and I didn't know why, until I looked at where it was coming from. I saw someone's part was bumping up against mine. I looked up, and saw a sweaty Link. Then the question came to me.

_How long has he been doing this?!_

I kept feeling a bolt of pleasure go up me, and it wouldn't stop. I tilted my head back and moaned loudly. My back arched as pleasure kept coursing through me. Then I heard an angel. "Link!" I moaned louder. I loved that voice. It was my favorite sound. Everything around us disappeared, and it was just us and my bed. We were surrounded by clouds, and the night sky and the moon shone down on us. "Link!", the angellic creature called again. I moaned in response, and I heard, "Oh, Link!" I moaned loudly again. I heard my name being called by the same angel again. I moaned loudly everytime. I eventually gave in and started returning the actions.

We started to bump into each other at a rhythmic pace, and It just felt so wonderful. His hands that were on the bed moved up to my waist and stroked from my stomach, up my chest, and along my sides. He treated me like I was his remlit, and kept petting me. I didn't complain though. I wish I was his remlit. I wish he would never stop touching me. I loved every single moment of this. He stopped touching our tips, and I could breathe again- until he entered me. He was ramming himself inside of me, and I felt his hands lingering around where I wanted him to touch me, and do things no one else ever had. I wanted him to please me there, but he just kept teasing me.

"S-st-stop...", I breathed out. He stopped his movements altogether, and looked surprised and sad. "D-do you not like this?", he asked me. "No! I do, just stop teasing me, and touch me there already." He smiled seductively, and wrapped his hands around me. I moaned loudly as he started to squeeze me. He continued ramming himself into me, and started panting, and I saw a dark grey wolf where he was, and then saw him again. I freaked out and screamed. He stopped and his eyes widened. "What?! What happened?!" "Oh...I think I'm just seeing things..." "Are you sure?" "Yeah...sorry...carry on." He continued his actions, and he started panting again. I saw the same exact wolf in his place again, and I jumped up. He came out of me in result to me jolting back up against the wall behind my bed.

Now I was sure I wasn't seeing things. "What's wrong?", he asked me. "I keep seeing a wolf in the place of you, and it's freaking me out!" He started laughing.

_He thinks this is funny?!_

He was cracking up in his place, and fell back on my bed. "What's so funny?" He eventually stopped laughing and sat back up. "Link, oh Link. Linky, Linky, cute little Linky." I was_ so_ confused. "I _am_ a wolf." My jaw dropped. He's a wolf?! I slept with a wolf! A wolf slept with me! I have a crush on a wolf! "Habwadabwadaha?" I was so shocked, that I spoke gibberish. "I'm a wolf, Link." "I don't believe you.", I said, crossing my arms. "Oh yeah? Watch this then." He changed into a wolf, and I got hard again. He looked kinda sexy as a wolf...great. Now I'm attracted to wolves, or he just makes wolves look hot. He flashed his tooth at me from the left corner of his mouth. I started to druel a bit. "Like what you see?", he teased. I nodded. He snickered.

He walked in a half circle on my bed, showing off his body. He had a fluffy tail, white undercoat, and a mark on his forehead, but what really caught my eye, was something unspeakable. His 'area'. It bounced up and down as he walked, and I wanted it more than ever. My mouth watered, and my eyes shined with desire for that one thing. I licked my lips and smiled, at how hot it looked. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I blinked rapidly and looked up at his...muzzle. "Uh-um...yes?" He looked at me with a disbelief in his eyes. "Oh yeah? Then who's Midna?" "She's um...your grandma!", I answered quickly. He looked at me like I was dumb. "Whatever.", he turned around again, and my eyes returned to what I wanted.

"Are you staring at me down there?" I blushed and looked at him. "N-no?" He laughed and jumped on me, putting his paws on each side of my head. "Really huh? Then why are you so flushed?" "Because...", I looked down, and saw his part so close to mine. "How about we just cut the chitchat and get it on? I know you're just dying to try me out as a wolf." I moaned and he snickered. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He rubbed himself on me once, and I shuddered and moaned. Something pink came out of him there, and I didn't know what it was. "What's that?", I asked, looking down at it. "That's the good stuff I put in you." I moaned again. I was unbelievable, being turned on by a wolf. "So, are we going to do it on the wall, laying down, or animal style?"

I didn't know how animals did it, but I do remember seeing two remlits doing it once when I was little, but I only caught a glimpse before Gaepora yanked me away. "Animal style?" "Good choice." He got off of me, and jumped onto the floor. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed, and male sure you're comfortable." I did as he said, and wondered how this was going to work. He jumped on my bed behind me, and felt paws grip onto my butt. I felt fur brush my rear and then something wet enter me. I felt it go deeper and deeper then I moaned. I felt his fur cover my rear, and he rammed himself into me. I moaned and he did it again. He did it really hard, and I almost fell forward. I kept my grip though, and he kept going harder and harder. He started going faster and harder, and I heard him howl. His claws dug into my back, and I moaned as I knew he was enjoying this.

"You're a great bottomer.", he breathed out. "You're the perfect size, easy to dominate, and easy to make moan.", he panted. He howled again, and forced himself deeper. I loved feeling of him inside of me. I felt complete, and whole, and I didn't feel like I was missing something anymore...then it hit me. I flipped onto my back quickly, and he fell on top of me. "Zelda! We have to save Zelda! I forgot! We're supposed to be looking for her, but instead we're having a wing-ding on my bed!", I started getting dressed, and I heard a chuckle. "Wing-ding?" "Yes! A wing-ding, now get dressed!" "No. I'm going as a wolf." "Fine, just go out that window!", I said, flicking my head torwards the window. He left and I opened the door, now fully dressed.

_Time for another adventure..._

With that thought in mind, I left, closing the door behind me.

**Now, I know what you're all thinking. *says in girly voice* "Twiloft, what in the world is a wing-ding?" Well my Skylighters, [that's what I'm calling my subscribers (if I ever get any)] a wing-ding is a wild or lively party, so it makes sense, and when I heard of the word, I just thought, "I gotta use this in my story!" so, here it is. Hope you enjoyed it, and if not, you can tell me just how much ya hated it and it burned you from the inside and you'd rather fight Demise with no weapons in Hero Mode yourself. Well, see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7- Ghiralight

**Added to story's fuel: /lPRX3JUUGQQ?t=50s (0:50-1:07)**

** Guy: AHHHHHH! *lasers* **

** Sky Link's POV**

We were flying on my crimson loftwing and Link had his arms around me. I told him that he couldn't go as a wolf and he had to get dressed so he could fly on my loftwing.

"This is a pretty comfortable position, isn't it?", he purred in my ear. I won't lie, it turned me on, but I wasn't about to do it with him on my loftwing. "We are not getting it on on my loftwing." "Then as soon as we land,-", he kissed my neck, "-I'm going to rip our clothes off, and force myself on you like never before." I moaned and blushed hard. "I will make you scream my name until you can't talk-" I moaned and felt myself get hard. "-and you'll never want to leave me again." My hormones were raging. I couldn't wait anymore.

I jumped off, taking him with me. I flipped myself over, and held him in my arms. I kissed him and started to buck my part into his. He moaned and he started getting hard. We kept rubbing on each other, and I kissed him so passionately. My heart was racing and I felt the dark red blush on my nose and cheeks. Our kisses became more open-mouthed, and I took the chance and slipped my tongue in. He inhaled sharply as I circled his tongue with mine, and he moaned. I licked everywhere my tongue could reach in his warm mouth, and held him closer to me. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I moaned. How could something feel so right yet be so wrong? I wrapped my legs around him and rubbed his back.

He pulled away from me and screamed, "Link!" I moaned and buried my head in his chest. I breathed in his scent of the forest, and I got dizzy. I would have stayed that way with him- "Link! We're going to land!" -if it weren't for that. It snapped me out of my daze and I took my head out of his chest. "Hold on to me!" He complied and gripped onto me with his life. I pulled out my sailcloth and drifted down. We landed but he kept holding onto me. "We're on the ground. You could let go now." He let go and blushed.

We were both still hard and it was visible through our tunics. He stopped blushing and smiled seductively. I knew that smile. It meant he was thinking dirty. He scooped me up in his arms, still smiling at me. I smiled back and moaned for emphasis. He moaned back and he walked us into a cave that I never noticed. He kissed me while he laid me down on the cave floor. He pulled my pants and boxers off slowly, and it was enough to send me over the edge. He didn't bother with my tunic though. He took his tights, boots, and boxers off. I had mad Blessed Butterflies fluttering in my stomach and a dark blush. I opened my legs for him, and he stretched me. "D-don't bother...just...get in me...", I moaned. He entered me and I opened my legs as wide as I could. I tried to get as much of him as I could and I hugged him, needing to feel his body on mine.

"Ride me, you sexy beast..." Did that just come out of me? He moaned and started to push himself in and out of me. I moaned loudly and tried to rock myself against him. The butterflies were fluttering madder and they decided to have a campfire in the bottom of my stomach. My right hand moved to his behind and I pushed down. He moaned and moved himself closer to me so he could be deeper in. I felt his sack press on me, and I knew he was as close as he could get. My blush got deeper as he licked my lips. I opened my mouth and he licked around my tongue. I closed my mouth and sucked on his tongue. I licked it and he moaned again. His body pressed down on mine and I stopped sucking on his tongue and screamed, "Link!" He moaned and I opened my eyes for once and saw that he was flushed, panting, sweating, and had his eyes closed tightly. "Link...", he moaned.

The love making session was calm and loving, when I wanted it fierce, passionate, and wild. I decided to fix that, so I faked a scream. "Link!" He moaned and went faster. "Oh, Link. Faster!" He went faster and I tilted my head back and my back arched. "Harder!" He started ramming himself into me, and I didn't fake a scream this time. "Link!" I was flushed and loved it. One of his hands on my hips wrapped around my skyward sword. "LINK!" He started squeezing and pumping it and I was sure I was done for. "Link! I'm going to- gah-", he sucked on me, "Li- Li-" We both called each other as we had our release. "LINK!" He stopped moving as he released himself inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me and tried to catch his breath. "I love you, Link.", I said then kissed him. I put my tongue in his mouth and his went in my mouth. He broke the kiss and said, "I love you too, Link." I started to get sleepy, but I remembered I brought something. I reached for my adventure pouch and opened it. I took out two bottles filled with Stamina Potion. I drank one and handed the other to Link. He sat up, looking tired, and gulped it down. He looked alive again, and was wide awake. "Wow! What was that?!" "Stamina Potion. It keeps you from getting tired." He gave me the bottle back and I put them away.

He was putting his tights back on when I turned my attention back to him. "Well that will keep me satisfied for a few hours.", He said, putting his boots on. "You have a pretty strong drive if that will only keep you satisfied for a few hours." "And you don't, Mr. Can't Keep It In His Pants?" I guess he was right. Ever since our first love making session, we couldn't keep away from each other. "I guess I have a pretty strong one too." "Maybe that's why we can't keep our hands off of each other. Two sexy males with strong drives and wrong minds is a match made in dirty heaven." I snickered at that. "I guess that's what makes us such a good couple...but Zelda, we were _made _for each other. We're both part of the same destiny created by the Goddess, Hylia, and Zelda is the Goddess in the body of a mortal...", my mouth started to water as I imagined her naked, "...she is truly a Goddess..."

I shook my head and looked up to see Link sad and looking down. "What's wrong?" "Even after all I've done with you, you still prefer Zelda!" He started tearing up and turned away. "I knew I should have never come. I wish I never fell in that hole to begin with. You stole my heart at first sight. I'm in love with you and you don't even care. All that's ever happened to me was getting my heart broken.", his voice cracked as he tried to hold back sobs. "Link..." "No. I'll just leave you alone so you and Zelda can be happy together. I'll just try to forget you and the times we had together..." He started walking out of the cave, and I ran after him. "Link! Wait! You can't go!" I turned him around and saw tears rolling down his face. His eyes were filled with saddness and I hugged him. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "_Please stay..._" "Why should I?", he said, still crying. "Because I love you.", I responded in a soft tone. "But you love Zelda!" "I also love you." He smiled warmly at me and hugged me. I whispered in his ear with my eyes closed, "I love you too much to let you walk away."

I heard a dark chuckle and we jolted away from each other. Link drew his sword and defended me. "What was that?!" I knew that chuckle... "Ghirahim..." "Ghira-what?" Then he appeared in front of us. "My my, what do we have here? My precious Skychild, I presume?" I realized he couldn't see me. "Skychild?", Link answered. "Yes. You come from the sky and you are a mere child. Skychild." Link lowered his sword. "I don't come from the sky. Link does." Ghirahim looked confused. "Why are you talking in third-person?" "I'm not." "Yes you are." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not!", he growled through gritted teeth. "Yes, you are!" He transformed into a wolf and I was visible. Ghirahim looked _beyond _confused. "What just happened?", he asked. Link jumped on him and bit his arm. "OWW! STOP! PLEASE! OWW!" "THEN BELIEVE THAT I AM NOT FROM THE SKY!" I just chuckled while watching the fight. "OKAY! JUST STOP!" He got off of him and returned to his normal form.

He backed up close to me and whispered over his shoulder, "Where is the guy you were talking about?" "Him.", I whispered back. Ghirahim stood up and dusted himself off. "Ohhh...he is _fiiine..._" I pushed him away, making him stumble and I hollered, "HEY, GHIRAHIM! HE THINKS YOU LOOK FINE!" Ghirahim looked surprised and looked up at him. "Really?" Link nodded. "You want a slice of this cake?", Ghirahim asked, licking his lips. "I want the whole bakery~", he purred. What did I just do? Ghirahim tackled him, knocking them both to the floor, next to my feet. They started to make out, and I was jealous that Ghirahim never treated me that way. Ghirahim stopped and looked up at me and Link whimpered. "Let's go somewhere private...we don't want any audience, do we?" Link looked up at me from under Ghirahim and responded, "No way." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

"..."

_What did I do?_


End file.
